An electronic device may recognize characters from an image captured through an image sensor and may add a contact to an address book based on the recognized characters.
An existing electronic device may have a high character recognition accuracy of a standardized character but have a low character recognition accuracy of a non-standardized character or a handwriting generated data, each frequently being recognized as a pure image. Additionally, an existing electronic device may not edit character data in the case of character recognized data or handwriting generated and recognized data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.